I'm Under Your Spell
by Dancersdream
Summary: Kagome catches Inu-yasha with Kikyo and she finally snaps. Can Inu-yasha stop her from going back into her time for good or will Kagome get there first! Read and Review. Song fic. One shot fic


I'm Under Your spell  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked timidly knowing what would happen next. "I have to go" Inu-yasha said and ran toward the forest.  
Kagome look at him leave and tears started falling down her cheek. She had to go see why Inu-yasha had to leave. She already knew the answer thoguh she didn't want to believe it. "I'm going after him" she said "Do you think its wise of you Kagome?" asked Miroku calmly "I DON'T CARE" she yelled and ran after Inu-yasha tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
God How can this be playing with my memory  
  
Kagome eventually found Inu-yasha. But she heard a voice that she hated, it was Kikyo. "Inu-yasha I must kill her to get what is mine back" "I won't let you touch her!" "Inu.....Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked through tears. Inu-yasha turned around to see Kagome standing there tears coming out of her eyes. "Ka..Kagome you don't understand" "I understand enough" and with that she ran away towards the well.  
  
You know I've been through Hell  
  
Inu-yasha ran after her 'Why did she follow me?' he thought to himself. He eventually caught up with Kagome and caught her. "What were you doing there Kagome?" he asked in a concerned voice but Kagome had had enough. "Do you remember what happened about two months ago when i was put in hell itself?" "That has nothing to do with this. Stop changing the subject"  
  
Inu-yasha don't you see there'll be nothing left of me. You made me believe.......  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH!" Kagome shouted in his ear. "Kagome please let me explain" "You don't have to explain you love her.... so you can just go to hell" That peirced Inu-yasha's heart. "Kagome?" "Inu-yasha don't you see it hurts every time you go to her. It huts me" she was now crying. Inu-yasha tried to pull her into an embrace but she pushed him away.  
  
Believe me I don't want to go...... and it will grieve me cause I love you so But we both know......  
  
"I'm going home" she said threw a sobs and started to run but Inu- yasha grabbed her arm. "Kagome please don't go I have to tell you something I" Kagome interupted him "I know what your gonna say but How can I believe that you love me when you run off to Kikyo. I use to feel like I was going to snap but i didn't I held it for you but now.....now I can't take it anymore. I love you I really do but I know you can't return it" Inu-yasha was in shock of what Kagome had said to him. He took Kagome's arm and he held her in his embrace and this time he was glad she didn't push him away.  
  
Wish I could trust that it was just this once but I must do what I must I can't adjust to this disgust We're done but I wish that I could stay.......  
  
"Kagome please stay Shippo needs you, Sango and Miroku need you and most of all I need you" At those words Kagome just looked into his eyes seeing so much love in them. Inu-yasha snaked his arm around her waist and Kissed her with passion. Kagome returned the kiss and when she looked back in his eyes she saw happieness. Inu-yasha just smiled at her knowing that every thing was going to be alright.  
  
Wish I could stay......  
  
Inu-yasha then caught the scent of Kikyo and turned around to see her standing there in anger. "Inu-yasha have you forgotten your promise to me!" she yelled at him and she aimed and arrow at him. She let go of it and Inu- yasha felt someone push him out of the way. He fell to the ground and look up to see the arrow hit Kagome in the arm. He ran to her side and started to examine the wound.  
  
Wish I could stay......  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha and smiled. Pain started shooting threw her arm. She got up and looked at Kikyo with hatred. "Kikyo why would you attack Inu-yasha?" "Isn't that easy so that you would never be able to have him he would be mine in hell" "Over my dead body" she barely whispered but Kikyo heard her. "As you wish" she said with a grin and shot another arrow but this time at Kagome. The arrow was about to make inpact and a sword came shooting right in front of her. The sword deflected the arrow and shot it back at Kikyo. Kikyo died (again! lol) and the part of the soul she had collected from Kagome made its way back to her. "Now I feel complete'" she said. She grinned at Inu-yasha who pulled her into a passion filled kiss.  
Inu-yasha picked Kagome up in bridal style and walked he back to camp. He nuzzled her neck and said in her ear "I love you"  
  
The End 


End file.
